Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{4.000\times 10^{-2}} {1.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{4.000} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 4.00 \times 10^{-2\,-\,-2}$ $= 4.00 \times 10^{0}$